Am I Gone For Good?
by outsiders8910
Summary: He can't remeber a thing, but is he really gone for good? T for my potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I haven't updated this since summer and I feel really, I mean really bad. Truth is, it doesn't seem realistic and my word count was low to my other stories so I'm redoing this. I'm sorry if you enjoyed my other version but this is hopefully not that much different. Anyways hope you enjoy! :)**

**P.S. By the way, Johnny and Dally are…ALIVE! D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Outsiders' *sniff***

**Chapter One:**

**(Ponyboy's POV)**

Alright, to be honest I'm not as brainy as everyone here in boring Tulsa thinks. Yeah, I failed a final test so my grade for the semester is a big fat 'C'. Darry's gonna kill me. Damn, I just remember that I can't rip up my report card like I normally would if I got a bad grade. They sent it in the mail, are they trying to get me killed? Probably since that one day I whipped out my blade because the scalpel wouldn't cut, I swear the teacher had it in for me after that good looking girl in the yellow dress screamed. I started sprinting home in hopes to get the mail before Darry did, but any hope I currently had dropped to my stomach as soon as I saw the old, shitty pick-up truck sitting in the driveway.

Luckily for once in my life, I was happy to see the gang destroying the living room. Darry wouldn't yell when they were here, nosiree. I stand corrected. "PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Darry's voice echoed through the whole house. Don't believe me? Ask anyone that was currently sitting in our living room. Steve and Soda were lying on top of the table, fighting over poker when Soda turned and looked at me, mouthing 'What did you do?' I shrugged, not wanting Soda to know the real reason. Soda may have dropped out, but grades were no joke to him, especially mine.

I shuffled into the kitchen where I swear if Darry kept the shade of red that was settled on his face, it would've exploded. It would've been a pretty hysterical thing to see but when he was mad at you, it made you want to piss your pants. "Um, yeah D-Darry?" I managed to spit out, hoping I didn't sound too pathetic. But to tell you the truth, from the looks he was giving me I would rather drop dead. "You think this is okay in this household?" he said, holding the report card with the c on it.

"No." I said bluntly, getting sick of the shit he always gave me. I was done. Fed up. Through. I was never good enough, nor will I ever be. I could never please Darry. Could never meet his standards. He really needed to lower them."….boys home? Well do you? Do you want to be the reason?" he questioned. I didn't hear all of it but from the little bits I heard, I was assuming he was accusing me of being the reason if Soda and I went to a boy's home. Honestly, I immediately felt guilty. What kind of brother was he if he was saying that I would be the reason if we got split up? The gang just kept inching towards the door.

Now Soda was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, his head moving back and forth as we both kept having a stare down. I was getting more intimidated by Darry's ice-like eyes by the minute. Then I just blew up, "I ain't the goddamn reason! But if you're going to keep accusing me then I'll go to the boy's home myself!" I shouted, scared of my own voice that I thought I had lost earlier. Then it happened real fast. Darry wheeled around and smacked me with the newspaper so hard I lost my balance. Trying to catch myself, I reached my arm out, gasping in pain when we all heard the sickening crack that broke the silence. I couldn't take it. Not minding that my arm hurt like a bitch and was bent all funny, I ran. I blurred past the gang, them all giving me questioning looks but no one made a movement.

I ran all the way down to the park, little did I know that the damn blue mustang was following me the whole way.

I just stood there, speechless as they surround me, flicking out their switchblades. I had to write this down and remind myself that drunk socs, smelled like nasty horses that never bathe. On a whim I tried running but didn't make it very far because they tripped me. I honestly have to say I did pretty well on my own with a broken arm until one of them made a deep slash in my leg. After that I was down for the count. Several deep gashes later, and many drinks thrown on me, I hit my head on the fountain and my whole world went black.

**Sodapop's POV**

Darry hit him! It was bad enough Darry was saying he could get us both sent to a boy's home! After that he ran. We all tried following him but damn, he was fast, no wonder he was so good at track. When we finally caught up to him, I was disgusted with what I saw. I won't even mention it, it was disgusting, only thing I will say was he needed a hospital, stat. We piled in the truck, tears silently flowing down my face as I looked at my poor, helpless little brother. I could've sworn he was dead but was relieved when I felt a faint pulse. Scared to leave him, we arrived at the hospital and I gave him to the nearest doctor there was.

**1 Hour Later**

The doctor came out with a look that I couldn't tell was sympathy, or disgust. "We may want to speak in privacy," he said.

"Whatever you say, we can all hear, it's better to just do it out here." Darry declared.

"Alright then. He is currently in a coma from so much blood loss. He is also having complications breathing and we are currently giving him oxygen. His arm is broken. There were also several deep gashes that required heavy duty stitches. When and if he wakes up, he hit his head so we are afraid that he may have memory loss, it may last weeks, days, maybe months, maybe forever. We cannot be sure until he wakes up. You wanted it straight and you got it straight." And with that he walked off. I was pretty glad they were helping Pony out. The only words that scared me was if, if he woke up.

**Alright well hope you enjoyed it. Read and review! :) Oh I will write chapter two tomorrow. Sorry I would update tonight but my fingers hurt:(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha fanfictionerers yeah I don't know if that's a word, but I'm making it one! So I just decided to update because I haven't in a while, yeah I'm a terrible person. Anyways hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was S.E. Hinton and got to meet all the hot actors, I don't own 'The Outsiders' (damn)**

**Chapter 2:**

**(Johnny's POV)**

It all happened too fast. First he comes running out of the house, next thing I know; we're driving him to the hospital. Now they say he might not have his memory when he wakes up? So he gets a broken arm and several other bad things and now you say he might not even be himself? I thought doctors were supposed to be positive. I swear that if we weren't in a public place, Soda would've started crying, Steve would've blamed it all on Ponyboy, Darry would've punched a wall, Two-Bit would be pass out drunk, and Dally would've been getting laid. Me, I would just sit here. This will be a rumble sooner or later, I prefer later because me and Ponyboy usually team up so it would be kinda hard trying to take down some huge soc. Oh well, we will get them.

**(Ponyboy's POV)**

_It was black, nothing but black. Then as if I was pulled by acceleration so strong I couldn't stop it. Once all of the "movement" stops. Nothing. All I see is two figures coming towards me and from what I can tell, it's a man and a woman. The woman looks happy, it seems like I've seen her somewhere but I can't exactly put my finger on it. The man as seems vaguely familiar and I began to wonder if I knew these people in some sort of way "Sweetie, your brothers need you, you can't stay here. Go back." The woman says. I began to ramble on, throwing out every single question I can but she just shakes her head, a smile on her face and points to a scene below me. There are six guys in a room surrounding one guy on a hospital bed. They all look pretty sad and I wonder if it all has something to do with the kid._

_ I just stared for a minute trying to picture what was right before my eyes. But when I turned around to ask exactly what was going on, they were gone. That force started again, and then everything stopped for the second time._

My eyes jolted open and I was scared shitless about what just happened. I looked around, all white, except for these six faces that kept staring at me like I was a new present on Christmas Day. I just stared at them, probably looking like an idiot in the process, and they just stared at me. Was this going to take up all my day? I looked at my arm where there was a plain white cast and wondered how that got there. I tried moving but hissed in pain when it felt like I got shot in the stomach. "Doctor said you're not supposed to move Pone, or it'll hurt like hell," this guy with blonde hair and dancing brown eyes said. I think he was the friendliest out of the tough looking bunch of strangers.

I didn't speak, I didn't say anything. Too confused to even ask what was going on. The blonde guy was getting fidgety with all the silence but the big muscular guy told him to knock it off. Luckily the guy who seemed like he was a doctor waltzed in, looking all surprised. "Mister Curtis you're awake, mind if I ask you a few questions?" he said. It took me a while to realize he was talking to me and when I did find out I just shook my head very slowly. "Alrighty then let's ask shall we?" once again I just shook my head. "Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"Um from the looks of it, I would say a hospital, but I'm not exactly sure." I said very slowly trying to make sure that everything I said didn't sound completely retarded.

"Okay, do you know who these people are?" he asked. I shook my head. That's pretty, much how the next twenty minutes went, him asking questions and me just shaking my head. Finally it all ended when he said, "Alright I would say this is pretty bad. He seems to not remember that much of anything, I would suggest you all introduce yourselves, it may help him just a little bit. I'll be back to check up on him later." So don't go! Great, he just left me in a room with a group of muscular guys that could kill me within five seconds. "Alright, well who wants to go first," the handsome blonde guy said. Then some idiot with rusty colored sideburns starts waving his hands in the air knocking over a couple of tools and slapping a blonde headed elf-looking guy in the face. The elf went nuts and started chasing the guy around the room, saying he was going to kill him. But he eventually gave up and left to go smoke.

Then to make me feel even more comfortable, the rusty-haired idiot plops down and starts off with, "Hi I'm Two-Bit Mathews and I'm one of the funniest guys you will ever meet so don't you forget it. If I like the new you Pone, I could get you some booze pretty easily, but don't tell Darry." He stated. The big muscular guy, who we all thought was getting coffee walked in and gave us all weird looks. Everyone else groaned and I could tell this was going to be great, just great.

**So I had fun writing Two-Bit's little encounter ha. Anyways read and reviews please! They are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
